Conventionally, a user usually uses a height measurement device of floor type to measure height. The user stands on the height measurement device and receives a height value with a measuring process which was measured form the soles of the user's feet to the top of the user's head in 3 to 6 seconds. However, the volume of the height measurement device is large and the prize thereof is expensive, and most people do not have said measurement device at home. In order to measure the exact height, the user has to go to hospital or a place having the height measurement device, and sometimes it charges some fee to measure height. Thus, the said situation for measuring height wastes time and money. Moreover, the growth of children is considered by the parents. Therefore, there is a need to exactly measure the height with a height measurement device and reduce the volume thereof.